1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to a modular jack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular jack connectors are commonly used in the computers or network appliances as input/output ports for transmitting data or signals. An example of such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,619 on Oct. 10, 1995 which describes a modular jack assembly. The conventional modular jack assembly includes an insulative housing and a terminal module received in the housing and an out shell surrounding the housing. Said insulative housing defines a front receiving room for receiving a mating electrical connector and a rear receiving cavity for receiving said terminal module. The housing defines a cutout through a top wall thereof. Said terminal module includes a dielectric base and a plurality of conductive terminals assembled in the base. The base of the terminal module comprises a pair of horizontal flanges positioning on two sides thereof. The insulative housing defines a pair of horizontal grooves for engaging the flanges of the terminal module, thereby mounting the terminal module in the insulative housing. The base defines a plurality of upwardly exposed passageways for receiving the conductive terminals. However, because the housing has the cutout in the top wall thereof, a top surface of the terminal module is not completely surrounded by the insulative housing. The conductive terminals are exposed to the out shell. Undesired electrical connections between the terminals and the out shell tend t occur resulting in short circuit between the out shell and the terminal module under a high voltage and further influencing signal transmission and even damaging the electrical connector. Engaging the horizontal flanges of the terminal module with the horizontal grooves of the housing can not securely retain the terminal module in the housing, thereby further decreasing the electric capability of the modular jack.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.